Silent Heart
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: Axel and Demyx are sent to Silent Hill as a punishment by Vexen, based on Youtube Misadventures of Marvex. Also at the end of each chapter will have short Hetalia drabble, enjoy. Blood, gore, and other warnings. Don't not read if faint of heart,hince name
1. Chapter 1

**Keiko: Hello Dear readers, this is Keiko Sahara, in another one of her muses. This story I just had to write, I even rented Silent Hill just for this story, and I'm not a fan of Horror movies, just ask Mixalis.**

**Mixalis: Its true, she was scared when she watched Monster House, she wouldn't even go into her own house, even though it was a Double Wide, not a house.**

**Keiko: Did not. But anyway, have you all ever watched the Youtube Videos called the Misadventures of MarVex? If you haven't, watch them. This story is based on the untold story of what happened when Vexen had sent Axel and Demyx to Silent Hill. See, Marluxia had been cheating on Vexen with Demyx and Vexen wants Roxas for himself. But Roxas was under the protection of Axel, so what better way to kill two birds with one stone than to send his two problems (Axel and Demyx) to Silent Hill. I lol the whole video and knew I'd have to write what I thought happened to them while in Silent Hill. This first part tells what happened to Axel while the next part will tell what happened to Demyx. The third Chapter will contain them both so it will continue like that for the remaining chapters.**

**Mixalis: This ought to be good. (Walks off) Don't come crying to me when you have nightmares after this.**

**Keiko: I'm not going to have a nightmare!! (Looks around, she's alone now..in the dark) Umm...welll..('Silent Hill Opening Theme' starts playing in the background, along with sirens) NOOOOOOOOOO! RUN RUN AWAY!! WAIT FOR ME MIXALIS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!**

**Mixalis: (Pops around the corner holding a bombbox, with the Silent Hill Sound Track playing in it) Thank you, Spoonychan and Axraith, you have just given me a few weeks of fun for me.**

**_Silent Heart _**

Chapter 1

**Axel's POV**

"So...why are we going at 12:00 Midnight, to a new world that we suddenly got signed up, last minute, to go to?" Demyx asks Axel as they walk down the hall.

Axel sighs, scratching the back of his head, "Don't really know, but, better than standing around here all day doing nothing." He grins at the younger Nobody, Demyx yawning slightly.

Axel grins as he remembers Demyx isn't a morning person and the kid had just escaped from Port Royal, almost getting shot at by the red coats. Axel, who was a natural nocturnal person was already up when Vexen came to them. He told them that they had a new mission listed on the bullentian board. Axel, went and got Demyx up, who actually growled at Axel, angry that he had been woke up. Axel laughed making Demyx calm down and get up, sleepily putting on his coat and following Axel to go investigate the new world. _Poor kid's only had 2 hours of sleep, hope he can stay awake for the mission._

"But..." Demyx looks up at Axel, his eyes clouded in muggy sleep, "Doesn't this all seem a little strange?"

Axel nods, "But then again, when is Mansex ever normal." He clears his throat, "Kingdom Hearts...Kingdom Hearts....KINGdom HEArts.....I swear sometimes that guy can be a broken record."

Demyx laughs, his fears calmed down for the moment, "Yeah, you're right...so, what is the world called again?"

Axel sighs, "Something about quiet landscapes or something or other...." He sighs, "How about we just go already, the faster this mission is over, the quicker I can get back to sleep."

Demyx nods eagerily, wanting to crash onto his bed back at the castle. Axel clicks his fingers and holds his hand out in front of him, a portal forming in a burst of flame. _I love it when it does that. _Axel was the only Nobody that his portals appeared in a burst of flame, making the flameweilder grin in happiness. Demyx follows after Axel as they walk into the Corridor of Darkness, the cold blackness swarming over them. Demyx shivers as the darkness touches him, not even the coat, which protects them all from the darkness, could keep the chill from freezing him to the core. He grabs onto Axel's arm, his fire element keeping him naturally warm. Axel sighs and puts his arm over Demyx's shoulder, keeping him close to his side. _No telling what could be in this world. _Axel thinks as Demyx shivers under him.

Axel stops, "This is where Vexen said the new world was, so hold on." Axel snaps his fingers, a portal forming again.

The portal doesn't form right though. Its still erupts in a burts of fire, like normal but...Its looks like and entrance to hell, the edges still on fire rather than turning back to normal. The fire causes the portal to erdoe a little, the blackness falling down like ash. _That strange, usually the fire disappears right away, what the...._Axel gets ready to say, what the hell, when suddenly, from the portal, barbed wire shots at them. They yell in surprise as the wire starts to encase them, trying to tie them up. Demyx yelps as he struggles to escape it, the wire wrapping tightly around the young Nobody. They're too shocked and it all happens so fast that they can't even summon their weapons in defense. Demyx falls down, tied head to foot as the wire starts to drag him into the portal.

"Axel ! Close the portal, CLOSE IT!!!" Demyx yells, kicking at the wire, trying to get lose.

Axel struggles to fight against the bared wire coming after him, "Demyx!!" He yells as he spots the Nobody disappear into the portal, screaming the whole way. "DEMYX!!!"

The wire fully ties him up, dragging him towards the portal. He growls, his whole body bursting into flame, trying to get rid of the wire. It works, something shrieking as it lets him go and speeds back through the portal. Axel pants in exhaustion, the flames dying down around him. He growls punching the ground as he gets to his feet. _I should've known It was a trap!! I should've known the moment Vexen told me where the new world was!!_ He looks at the portal, growling.

"Demyx, I'm coming buddy!!! Hold on!!" Axel yells, charging into the portal, a Chamkrams in his hand.

As he runs through the portal, barbed wire attacks him from all sides, only to be sliced by the Chamkrams spinning around Axel. He yells as he spots a light ahead, running towards it as fast as he could. He growls as the wire cuts his face, twirlling around him. Trying to stop him from making it to the light. The barbed wire grasps one of his Chamkrams, breaking it in half, destroying it. He yells out in pain from the broken weapon, as he dashes into the light. The brightness blinding him, blacking out as his broken Chamkram hits him in the back of the head.

***

Axel groans, sitting up in the middle of a town, the buildings rising up around him. He rubs the back off his head, the spot where he got hit by his weapon, aching horribly. _What the hell hit me? This hurts more than that time Lexaues taught me how to use my critical attacks._ He feels the back of his head, wet with blood, _Shit, I'm bleeding? Oh, my chamkram...dammit, hoped it was a dream. _He spots an abandoned car beside him, sighing, _What a waste of a cool car. _He groans as he feels the back of his head again, _better patch that up before I bleed to death._ He rips his right sleeve off, managing it into a strip, wrapping it around his head, covering his forehead and the back of his head.

"Where am I?" He mumbles, still trying to piece together what happened and where he was.

He stands up, dusting off his coat, grabbing his remaining Chamkram off the ground. He tries to de-summon it, the weapon refusing to disappear. He growls and gives up, strapping it to his back, like he use to, before he learned how to summon them. He spots the multiple cuts on his coat, from the barbed wire. He looks up as dozens of white flakes fall from the sky, the ground dusted in the white powder. _Snow? But its too hot for snow._ He wipes a flake off his cheek, the white fleck covering is left cheek in black soot.

"Soot? But how..." He gasps as he remembers what happened to get him to this place. _Where's Demyx?!_

"Demyx!!" he yells, starting to jog down the road, "DEMYX!!" He yells louder running around a corner and stopping as he spots the sign to the World. "No..it..it can't be......" He shudders back as he sees the name, Silent Hill.

He had heard of this world, the one world you didn't want to go to. It was a world that nobody and he meant no Nobody came back from. Not even a Keyblade Master couldn't escape this world, much less a Nobody with no way to unlock doors. Axel growls and keeps running, heading into town, not knowing exactly what to expect here. He didn't know if it was a nice place or if it was a hell on earth. What he could tell from the barbed wire dragging him and Demyx towards the portal, this place wasn't no Disney World. He had to find Demyx quickly and get the hell out of there, he wasn't about to have another barbed wire incident happen again. He heads back into the town, the place almost like a ghost town.

"Demyx! Where are you, Answer me!!" He yells out, stopping to look around, _I'm so going to kill Vexen when I get out of this._

Axel gets ready to yell out again when he sees someone running across the road, heading into an alley. _Was that Demyx?!_ He takes off running towards the place that the figure ran towards, trying to keep up. He spots it again when he runs into the alley. The figure, he realised was a woman, her hands handcuffed in front of her..

"Wait, come back!" He calls out, _Maybe she can tell me where to find Demyx._

He dashes after her, jumping over a baby stroller before he tripped over it. He turns a corner thinking he had her but stops. He spots no one there, the woman had disappeared, as though she was never there. He turns around, giving up on spotting the woman again when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around and spots a school, the doors just closing as if someone had ran in there.

"Woman?" He breathes out, before dashing towards the school, "Hello!" He yells, walking into the school hall, looking for the woman, "I'm not going to hurt you ma'am. I'm just lost and looking for my friend, I've lost him."

The woman comes out from behind the wall looking at Axel, "You've lost someone too?"

He nods, "Who'd you lose?"

She almost cries, "My, my daughter. Sharon. I had a crash and when I woke up, she was nowhere to be found."

He feels sorry for the woman, _it must be hard, to lose a child. Almost heartbreaking. _

He spots handcuffs on her hands, "Hey, you want me to remove those for you?"

She looks up, "You can do that?!"

He nods, "Of course I can, the name's Axel, A-x-e-l. What's your name?" He clicks his fingers together, a spark coming from them.

She backs up, a little worried, "How'd you do that?"

Axel sighs, a little disappointed, "Oh, I can control fire, but...it seems it doesn't want to work right." He snaps his fingers together, faster, more sparks coming off, "Come on, light." Finally a small flame appears on his thumb. "I better just separate them for now, no telling what this world does to my fire."

He puts the flame under the cuffs links, melting through the chain and seperating the handcuffs. She sighs, "Thanks, now I can move around more. By the way, I'm Rose. Can you help me find my daughter, I think she's somewhere in the school."

Axel sighs, knowing that he was going to regret this, "Fine, I'll help. Meanwhile, keep a look out for my friend, he's wearing a coat like mine, Got it memorized?"

She nods, "Yes, now come on."

Rose walks through the school, running down the hall, Axel close on her heels. They turn a corner and spot a main office of the school, the building looking as though a fire ran through it. Axel, keeps his thumb lit, to help light his way and hers, in this dark hall. She rushes in the office, rummaging through the drawers and looking around the room. Axel steps in the room, looking at the pictures on the walls, _how old is this school? _He walks in spotting religious pictures on the wall. He groans, _It must be older than Vexen. I thought religion wasn't allowed in school?_ He looks as the woman tries to open another drawer, the thing refusing to budge.

He looks and spots a set of keys, "Hey, would these help?" He says, picking up the keys.

Rose looks up and smiles, "Yes, that would probally help." She grabs them and starts trying to open the drawer.

Rose fits the third key, the lock giving a slight click. She pulls open the drawer, finding a flashlight. Rose pulls it out, flicking it on, discovering that it worked.

"Wow, didn't think anything would work in this building." Axel says, putting out his flame, letting the light lead their way.

They head down the stairs, looking around them as they walk down. Rose stops, motioning Axel to stop, a noise heard around the corner. Axel groans, the hairs on the back of his neck raising up. _Uh-oh, I sense trouble, this can't be good. _He gulps, his hand reaching behind him to grab a hold of his Chamkram, ready to throw it. He stops, realising that he wouldn't be able to get it back, _Curse this world, Vexen will defintaly die when I get home._ A loud sound comes from the doorway, causing them both to freeze.

"What is that..."Axel whispers to himself, his hands trembling at the anticipation..

They yelp as a a figure in what appears to be a mining suit and a gas mask on, peek at them, a small yellow bird in a cage held by it. The guy glares at them, a metal pipe in the other hand, poised, ready to bash in a few heads. Both Axel and Rose yell in fright as the guy heads towards them.

"IT HAS A BIRD!!" Axel yells the first thing that pops into his mind as a whole gang of the guys head up the stairs at them.

Axel and Rose head up the stairs as quick as they can, looking constantly behind them. They head out the door, running as fast as they can for the other building of the school. Rose throws open the door, Axel dashing inside and closing it as Rose runs in. He snaps his fingers, sealing the door shut behind them by melting the bolt and the handle. He takes off running after her as the guys try to open the door, kicking at it. They give up and soon the pounding stops all together. Axel and Rose slow down, Rose trying to calm her racing heart, while Axel concentrates on taking deep breaths, calming his breathing.

"Doesn't look like the locals are very friendly." Axel gasps out.

Rose sighs and begins to walk down the hall, her flashlight shining around at the hall, she spots a set of stairs, looking up. "This probally leads to the classrooms, that's probally where Shraron is."

"Look lady, I'm beginning to think that your daughter might be...gone." Axel says, looking warrily up the stairs, not knowing what was up there.

"No, I'm sure she's still ok, she's a fighter. Besides, are you scared to go up there?" She says, beginning walk up there herself.

Axel growls, "No, I ain't scared! I'll prove it to you." He runs up the stairs, getting in front of her, "I'll lead this little expedition myself." He heads up the stairs, entering a long hall.

Rose follows after Axel, heading straight up the stairs.

"So..." She rubs her arm, "How'd you end up here?"

Axel sighs, still going up the stairs, "Me and....." He balls up his fists, extremely doubting that Demyx was still alive, "Demyx were coming here to explore this world. When we got to the entrance bared wire shoot out as us. Then....Demyx was dragged away from me... and I...wasn't able to do anything to help him!" He holds back a sob, "And.....I fought the wire, with my Chamkrams, the weapon on my back." He points at the red Chamkram, Rose looking closely at it while still heading up the stairs. "Then....it broke one of them, the piece hitting me in the head."

"So thats what the black thing around your head is for, are you hurt bad?" She asks, walking beside Axel as they head down the hall.

"I am bleeding if that's what you're asking but I can handle it. Besides....I'm more worried about Demyx....He might already be dead." Axel turns his face from her view, a few tears going down his cheeks, making a clean streak down his face through the soot.

"Don't say that, wait...what did you say your friend looked like?" Rose asks.

Axel stops, "Well...he has a blonde mullet, I told him it looked stupid but he never listens to me. And he's wearing a coat much like mine, only it has both sleeves. Though, he is a fast runner so he might still be alive, despite those 'friendly' guys we met."

Rose stops him, "Axel, I've seen Demyx. He's fine, and alive, I think."

Axel stops, "What?! You've seen him! Where! When?! Is he hurt?! Is he ..."

Rose stops him, "Axel, he's fine. He's with the cop I ran from, and she was busy protecting him from a creature that tried to cover him with hot tar. Demyx is fine." She looks in Axel's green eyes, making Axel sigh in relief, knowing his buddy was ok.

They freeze as a figure runs into a classroom, the person to small to be an adult. _A little girl?_ Rose looks back, spotting the girls black hair before it disappeared into the room.

"Sharon." She dashes into the classroom, Axel following behind.

Axel slowly walks around the classroom, the desks laying as though they were abandoned recently, a burned book on one of them. Axel stops, looking closely at the book while Rose goes in the other room. He dusts it off, gasping in shock. Zexion's Lexicon was held in his hands, the book slightly burnt.

"Zexion?" Axel looks around, spotting no sign of the Cloaked Schemer.

He looks around, the room becoming more uncomfortable by the second. _This is getting weirder by the second._

"Alessia..." She breaths out, Axel able to pick up the name from the other room.

Axel pockets the book, dashing into the next room, spotting Rose looking inside one of the desks. She picks up the book, looking inside and gasping slightly at the girl's, Alessa's picture.

"She could be Sharon's twin..." She says, clasping her locket around her neck.

She opens the locket, showing Axel her child. Axel looks from the picture in the book to Shraron's picture gasping softly. The child in the picture had long black hair and was a normal looking girl. The girl in her locket, Sharon looked exactly like her, with the exception of being in a color picture. He could've sworn they were the same kid. Rose gasps as she looks blankily at a wall, as if she was seeing something he wasn't. She snaps out of it as a huge noise is heard in the hall, as if a door had been broken down. Axel peeks his head out the doorway, spotting the group of Miner people running down the hall towards them.

"Rose, the locals are back, we have to go!" He yanks on her, dragging her away from the desk, the top slamming down loudly. "Oh, shit..." He breathes out, hearing the footsteps speed up. "They heard us, follow me." He yells running out the other end of the classroom, not even noticing the hand prints on the top, reading witch on each palm.

Axel takes off down the hall, spotting an open door at the end of the hall. Axel looks back as the people gain on them, their heavy boots making clunking noises on the wooden floor. Axel growls and pushes Rose ahead off him. Rose seems to be chasing after something but Axel doesn't see anything, he stops in front of the door, letting Rose run in the room first.

He turns around, his hands grasping his remaining Chamkram. "Rose, run!" He yells, not sure why he is protecting this woman. He turns to the guys, "You're chasing after the wrong GUY!" He concentrates, his Chamkram flaring up a little, not as much as he would like but its something.

He boomerangs the Chamkram with a flick of his wrists, the metal heading for the leader's head. The guy yells, almost dropping the yellow bird's cage, falling onto his back as he limbos under the weapon. Axel catches the Chamkram in a smooth fluid movement, quickly running into the room. Him and Rose slam the door shut as the guys help their leader up. Axel puts his weight against the door as Rose struggles to find the right key.

"Rose, hurry, the locals are coming!!" Axel yells as he hears the footsteps coming towards them again, faster than before.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!!" She yells out, fitting the fourth key into the lock.

They sigh out as the lock clicks shut, Axel collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. The pounding on the door begins, as the guys try to bust through the room. Axel stands up, looking around the room. Its a bathroom, with about 6 stalls in it, presumably a girls bathroom, no urinals to be spotted. The pounding on the door stops and Axel hears the guys take off running, _Guess they gave up, or...they went to get Chainsaws, either way, we're safe for the time being. _Axel freezes as he hears crying in the bathroom, like a little girl. The woman stands up, heading to the stalls. She pushes open the first one, spotting nothing as the crying stops, probally the crying child didn't want to be found. Axel walks over to Rose, standing behind her.

"Its alright..." Rose begins, "We're not going to hurt you. We want to help."

"Yeah." Axel begins, "Were not like the friendly locals around here, we won't chase you anymore." He says, looking around at the bathroom.

She comes to a stall, the door locked tightly. They hear a whimpering behind it, a little girl had to be behind it, shivering in fear. Rose sighs and puts her forehead on the door, listening for the little girl again.

"Its ok, were here to help, I promise." She breathes out, hearing nothing.

She pushes the door again, the door swinging open. _What the hell?! Oh that is sick, Sick and TWISTED! _Axel recoils in horror, tripping backwards over the bench behind him. He hits his head on the wall, causing his head injury to hurt even worse than before. He looks back up as the woman backs away, letting Axel see the thing more closely.

"Oh My Kingdom Hearts..." Axel breathes out, pushing himself up.

Before them in the stall is a creature that was once a man. Though now he was bent over backwards, his body wrapped in barbed wire. The shreds of what was once a janitor's outfit covering his body loosely, the name Colin on the name tag. The man looked like he was brutally tortured before being bent so far back that his feet touched the top of his head. The barbed wire is wrapped all over him, spreading him across the small space of the stall. His eyes were shut tightly, the bared wire piercing into them, making Axel get the chills, just looking at the guy. He hangs above the toilet, like a piece of clothing to be hung out to dry. Axel holds his mouth as he looks away, his usually strong demeanor broke. He looks up again, shuddering at the sight. He spots words behind it, spelling out a message, like a child's game.

Dare You,

Dare you,

Double Dare You.

Under the message was an arrow, pointing at the guy's open mouth, something blue sticking out of the dead guy's mouth. Rose looks at him and then looks back at the corpse, moving closer. _Is she really going to reach into a dead guy's mouth because an old ass message dared her to? _Rose holds her breath edging into the stall, reaching past the barbed wire and grasping the blue thing, pulling it out of the guys mouth. Axel retches, the thought of her touching anything that came from a dead body making him sick. She jumps back, holding half of a hotel pass. Axel shudders, staring at the dead guy one more time before rushing to the other end of the room.

"It's a clue, Sharon has been leaving me clues like this everywhere. I think she might be at a hotel." Rose begins, heading towards Axel.

"Are you crazy?! Great, I'm stuck waith a crazy person in Silent-fucking-Hill." He grasps her by her shoulders, "No CHILD would leave a clue in a DEAD guy's mouth, none that I know."

"But..." She stops as the room starts to get darker, a siren starting to go off. "Oh, no. Its happening again."

Axel jumps as a siren starts to go off, "Kingdom Hearts, what the hell is that?" He says out loud. He notices the bathroom start to get darker, the walls pealing away as if the whole school was fading away. He groans, "Why is it getting darker, why does it always get darker when weird noises go off? Why?" He mumbles as it gets pitch black. Rose tries to get the flashlight working but to no avial. Axel groans, "Come on, light...burn baby...burn." He snaps his fingers together, small sparks coming off his fingers. A small flame appears on the end of his thumb, making a perfect lighter. "Alright, calm down Axel, the weird noise went away." He talks to himself, looking at the room around him.

Rose gets the light to work, shining it around the room, the walls looking as though they were covered in blood. The tiles fall off the walls, making tinkling noises through out the room. Axel and Rose stand back to back, looking as the room takes a change for the worse, creeping Axel out terribly. Rose gasps out, turning to look at Axel.

"You...." She touches his back, her hand where his heart should be. She backs up, "You're dead...." Axel turns around, looking her. _What a time for her to learn I don't have a heart._

Axel gets ready to explain to her when they hear a yell from the other side of the bathroom, coming from the dead guy's stall. Axel grabs his Chamkram, ready for anything. He gasps in horror as he sees a bared wire hand come from the stall. The dead guy was now dragging himself out of the stall, his feet still bent over his back, touching his head. He yells out again, dragging himself towards the two people. He grabs the wall, blood coming from his finger tips, covering the wall in a red like ooze, the ooze heading towards them.

"I ain't staying here with Colin, look I'll explain later just trust me when I say we have to get out of here!" He runs to the locked door, kicking down the now rotten door.

Rose takes one final look at the man, raising his hand yelling out as he tries to catch her. She yells and rushes out the door, the room turning into a almost living thing, puss oozing from the floor, the walls resembling decaying flesh. Axel takes off down the hall, Rose right behind him, desperate to put as much distance between him and Colin as he could. _This isn't happening, its not happening! It can't be happening! Dead guys just don't drag themselves around after they die, its just not possible! _His combat boots echoing down the hall, as Rose's own shoes make little noise. He turns a corner but stops, seeing the locals he met earlier being eaten alive by huge beetle's, the size of plates. Axel grabs Rose before she goes in the hall, just stopping her before she rushed to her death. She screams as the guys yell in terror, not being so tough anymore, being eaten till their bones were showing.

"This way..." He yanks Rose down the hall, heading for the stairs they headed up.

Axel yelps as he sees dead bodys behind a wire mess, which use to be the walls, most of them upside down and brutally murdered._ What kinda fucked up world is this?! No wonder the locals weren't too friendly. _Axel forces himself to go down the stairs, avoiding looking at the bodys around them. Rose whines, passing by them trying to move as fast as she could without actually falling down the stairs. She feels something crawling on her leg and yells as she spots the bugs on their tails.

"Oh my god!!" She yells, alerting Axel that danger was behind them. He spots bugs heading towards them from the bottom of the stairs too, trapping them. He looks around, frantically, finding and exit. He grabs Rose's hand and yanks her through, heading into the room. He stops as he comes to a catwalk, fire burning in a coal factory below them. Axel hops on the rickety beam, running along the length of it, escaping the bugs. Rose follows behind him, the bugs following them relentlessly. Axel arrives at the end, a dead end.

"No!" Axel yells, kicking the wire fence.

"What is it, why'd you stop!" She yells out, watching the bugs come closer and closer to her.

"The wire won't budge!" He yells, reaching behind him and grabbing his Chamkram.

He starts to hack his way through the wire when Rose stumbles, falling on him. They yell as they fall through the wire mesh, hitting the ground hard. Axel hits the ground head first, the back of his head hitting the floor below him. Axel screams, holding the back of his head, curled into the fetal position, the pain on the back of his head too much for him to even think. Rose meanwhile isn't moving, knocked slam out. Axel sits up, looking around, his vision messed up from the blow to his head. He felt like he was out of his body, just watching himself trying to stand up and move around. _Great, I got a fucking concussion. What else can go wrong?_ He spots Rose and struggles to stand up, trying to get to her. Rose starts to wake up, pushing herself up automatically, the fear still coursing through her. Axel snaps his fingers together, trying to get some light on the situation. A small flame appears, Rose looking towards it as she fully awakes. Axel moves his thumb in front of him, looking around him. _Vexen will definitely die for this, he'll be on the top of my list on people to kill._ Axel hears something down the hall, like someone was dragging a huge metal thing behind him. _I had to ask, I just had to. I'm an idiot. _Axel thinks, referring to when he asked, what else can go wrong.

He turns around, spotting a horde of beetles coming from the hall, the scraping noise getting louder. "No..." He gasps out, desperate to get up and away from the man eating beetles

He stands up, watching in horror as a man with a huge metal pyramid on his head comes into view, blood plastered all over his shirt. He holds in his left hand the limp form of one of the locals and in the other hand is what caused the huge scraping noise, a huge machette. He drags the huge machette behind him, heading into Axel and Rose's view, both spotting him at the same time. The figure stops and looks at the two people, the horde of bugs surrounding him, trying to eat at the local held in his left hand.

"What the hell?! What is that? WHAT IS THAT?!!!!" Axel yelps out, backing away, Rose starting to stand up. He spots the sword, the metal weapon easily bigger than Lexaeus's Tomahawk and Saix's Claymore combioned. It could easily cut through his little Chamkram if he threw it at Pyramid Head, killing the last weapon Axel had in this world. "OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS IT HAS A SWORD, IT HAS A FUCKING SWORD!!!!" Axel yells, running away from Pyramid Head, dragging Rose behind him, the woman hysterical.

Axel drags her along, not daring to let go of her for fear she would collapse and he would lose the only person he had in this world._There's No way Demyx is alive now! Not with guys like that Pyramid Head and those bugs after us!_ He hears the scrapping again, Rose looking up at him in fear. Axel grabs her arm, dragging her down the hall. They hear something groaning in the next hall, like the opening of a door. Axel ignores it, continuing to run. As they turn the corner Rose falls down, being snatched out of Axel's grip. Axel stops and turns around, Rose refusing to get up, instead crying hysterically.

Axel stops and heads back to Rose, tugging on her arm, "Rose?! Come on, get up!!" Axel pauses as he hears the scraping noise again, "He's coming, quick! Please get up!"

She snatches her arm from his grasp, sobbing on the ground, clutching the broken flashlight in her hands. Axel looks forward and sees that they are dead, bugs are coming at them from both sides, closing the two in the hall and if the bugs didn't get them, Pyramid Head most certainly would. Axel gets ready to got out in flames, not letting himself be eatten by bugs. He was better than bugs. Suddenly a door opens, a light shining brightly at their faces, blinding them. Something comes out and grabs Rose by her cuffs, dragging her into a door. _No! I can't lose her, not now! _Axel reaches back and grabs his Chamkram, ready to fling it at the creature that had Rose. The creature pauses and grabs Axel by the arm dragging him into the door as well. _They aren't getting me that easily! _He struggles but is flung into the room, the door being closed behind him. Axel gets ready to attack whatever it was until he spots a familiar face in the small room. _Demyx! _He was standing in the corner, shivering from fear, but alive, much to the pyro's relief. Demyx rushes towards Axel, Axel thinking he was about to hug him. He's shocked when Demyx passes him and tries to help the cop that drug him in here close the door, the bugs swarming in.

"Rose! The bar, grab the bar!" The cops yells out, her and Demyx barely keeping the door shut.

Axel rushes back and pulls the bar from in front of the fan at the back of the room. He almost drops the heavy bar but is helped by Rose, the two carring it towards the door. All four push down on it, latching it in the handles. Demyx sighs and collapses on the ground, his fear catching up to him.

Axel rushes over to him, squeasing him tightly, "Demyx." He sobs out, "I thought you were dead..." He can feel his former apprentice shiver under his arms, everything that had happen too much for the younger Nobody.

Everyone freezes as a loud banging on the metal door is heard as something huge tries to get in. Axel and Rose look up in worry, Axel helping Demyx to his feet. _Pyramid Head._

"Is that the bugs?!" Demyx yelps out as another huge pound hits the door, sounding much to heavy for a bug.

Axel shakes his head, "Pyramid Head....this thing we..." He stops as the pounding on the door ceases.

Everybody stands still, hoping that Pyramid Head had left them to move onto bigger and better prey. Suddenly a sword comes through the door, going for Axel's head. Axel ducks, just avoiding the cold steal. From where he was he could practically smell the blood and decay on the rusty weapon. His head reeling in fear, disgust, nausea, and a concussion. The sword disappears back through the opening, the scrapping on metal hurting the four people's ears. Demyx yelps, falling back onto the ground, finally scared out of his wits, unable to move. _Why does Demyx have to freeze up at a time like this?! _Axel helps him up, supporting him. Cybil yells as the sword reappears coming towards her, it then goes down, heading for Rose before going back through the opening again. The beetles are starting to pour in from the opening, starting to bite at their ankles and crawl up their legs. As they concentrate on killing the bugs the sword reappears, heading dead towards Demyx.

"DEMYX!" Axel yells.

Axel spots it head towards Demyx, the young teen paralyzed with fear. Axel pushes him out of the way, the sword slicing along his arm. A firey sensation runs up his arm as the rusty weapon slices open his arm. Its not deep enough to really hurt him but it servered a nerve, causing pain greater than his head injury to course through him. He falls on the ground, his head swimming in pain. He feels the bugs start to come towards him, already lapping up the blood spilling onto the ground.

"Axel!" Both Demyx and Rose yell, Demyx snapping out of his trance.

Demyx steps in front of Axel, stopping on the bugs surrounding him. Demyx has his back turned to the door, not paying attention to the huge clunk on the other side, as if Pyramid Head had put down sword. The cop pulls out her gun, shooting the bugs around her before giving up and killing them by stepping on them, trying to save her bullets. Axel looks up at the opening, spotting the arm that was holding the dead local, reach out towards Demyx, who was too busy killing the bugs to notice it. _NO, Not Demyx, Demyx turn around! _Pyramid Head's hand reaches through the opening the sword made, grabbing Demyx's hood and yanking him back, pinning him against the door. The cop gasps and shoots at the hand, the hand only gripping Demyx's hood tighter. Pyramid Head withdraws his hand, pulling the hood with him, choking the life out of Demyx. Axel watches as Demyx struggles, his hand raised to his throat as his feet thrash around, trying to breath. The cop rushes forward to get Demyx out of the cloak, the sound of metal dragging on the ground alerting them that the sword was being picked back up. _I won't let Pyramid Head kill you Demyx, hold on buddy. I'm coming. _Axel struggles towards Demyx, trying to help the cop get him out of the coat before Pyramid Head pierced the Nobody with his sword. They yank him out of the coat, the sword piercing through the middle of his cloak, cutting the bottom part off.

"Fuck!" The cop yells, dodging the sword as it goes for her again.

Axel clutches Demyx towards him, just avoiding the sword. Axel feels Demyx breath deepily, trying to get his missing air back into his lungs. The sword stops, slowly being pulled back trough the opening, everybody watching it with wide eyes, expecting it to come back through. But nothing happens, the sound of scrapping metal heading down the hall. The dead bugs start fading away, the shards attaching themselves to the walls and ceilings. They stare in shock, the cop aiming her gun at the hole as it starts to close up, the metal groaning as it forms back together. The walls turn from rusted and bloody to a painted grey, the fan behind them ceasing to move. The metal door goes from metal to a wooden door, the whole place growing quiet, the room growing brighter. Demyx helps Axel up, looking around surprise at the sudden change. Axel pushes him off, standing up on his own, the cut on his arm slowly healing.

The cop pushes open the door, holding her gun out in front of her, "Fuck...what the fuck? The Fuck? Fuck? Did we all just imagine that?" She gasps out, looking around at the hall before her.

Demyx looks at his now severed coat and looks back up at Cybil, "Bennett, I don't think I could imagine this..." He holds up his torn coat, the bottom part falling off, making him groan.

Axel looks up at Demyx as the young Nobody looks down on him, a changed Nobody. Instead of seeing kind eyes look down on him like he was use to, Demyx's blue eyes were frightful, full of fear and sadness. Axel sighs and hugs Demyx, trying to comfort him, even though he himself was going through a mental breakdown. Those creatures, they were much worse than any Heartless or Enemy he had ever faced. He wasn't sure him and Demyx could make it out of here....alive. _What have we been dragged into? _Axel sighs, feeling very sick, was it from the concussion or the experience he just had, the pyro couldn't tell.

**Shudders, I'm done. With the FIRST Chapter, now I have to write what Demyx went through.....shudders. This is going to be based on the movie for most of it but I will add some parts from the game, especially the creatures. I had no idea that Silent Hill had dogs! My favorite is called the Sniffer, defiantly going to add that. I also saw a few clips from the game, including one particular trap that I have to put in. Heehh....(looks around) BTW its 3:00 am over here and I'm scared out of my mind after proof reading this....shudders. I love Pyramid head. I actually one time went to a Con, Neko-con! I was dressed as Demyx (of course) and I spotted Pyramid Head. I was scared to death but my friend, Marluxia (MistressXOfXCastleXOblivion) taught me one way to defeat Pyramid Head......Give him a hug. But I'd like to dedicate (probally spelled it wrong) to Sponnychan and Arxaith, I love your vids and hope you enjoy this (if they even read it) sigh. Oh well, enjoy, and please leave reviews. (Smiles)**

**(Silent Hill Theme plays in the background causing Keiko to freeze up, her tail bristling up in fear)**

**Keiko: WHY ME!!! (Runs offstage once again.)**

**Mixalis: (Giggles) See, I told you she'd run.**

**Xigbar: Heh, that was good. You know Mixalis, I thinking we'll get along just fine, just no more scythes. Marluxia has attacked me with enough of them.**

**Mixalis: Got you, no more scythes. Now, lets torture Axel, he probally hasn't gotten over his being in Silent Hill, you want to do the honors.**

**Xigabr: I plan to....hehe. (Rubs his hands together eagerly)**

**PS. I looked up the weapons of Silent Hill, i saw.......a lead pipe! It looked just like Russia's pipe, the one from Hetalia. So...I can't help myself. I'm going to at the end of each chapter write a scene of what would happened if America, England, Canada, China, Japan, Italy, Germany and of course Russia and I might add Prussia just for the lols. the story is that America was heading back home from New York through Virgina when he got in a wreck. The other nations saw the news cast, but they couldn't find America's body, though there was plenty of blood on the seat of his truck. England has gathered up most of the nations who want to help go find America and they get trapped as well. It will be more funny than this story, especially Russia, America, and Italy and Germany. Here is the first mini chapter, featuring...America!! He has been seperated from his fellow nations, and doesn't even know that they are there in Silent Hill with him, enjoy.**

"HOLY MOTHER OF...WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!!" America yells, tearing down the road, running from an unknown creature.

He dashes around the corner, hiding behind the Dumpster. He sits there, breathing ragedy from running from the zombie like creatures for the last few days. He had his gun drawn, ready to defend himself. He watches as the creatures, looking like deformed nurses pass by, not spotting America crouching behind the Dumpster. He sighs in relief, looking around at the area. He had to find a way onto a roof. The higher he was, the further he was from the creatures. He already had encountered and named all the creatures he had fought. This was to help him cope with what was happening. That and talking to himself.

"If I ever see England again, I'll kill him for putting this damn curse on me." He growls, quickly heading into the alley, gun ready to fire.

He looks behind him, seeing if he was being followed. He yells, tripping and slamming face first into the ground, hurting his already throbbing forehead. He covers his mouth, muffling his scream of pain. He didn't need to let the Sniffers know he was here, if they did, he'd be dead. He sits up, ducking into a cardboard box, looking to see if anything had spotted him. Nothing moves so he sighs in relief.

"What did I do to make Arthur so mad at me?!" He cocks his gun, seeing a slight movement in his perifial vision. "If its about me making friends with a whale rather than him I was just kiding!" He spots a dog heading towards him and stops talking out loud.

It wasn't a Sniffer but a Double Head, just as bad. America curses his luck, staying as still as he could, hiding in the carboard box, hoping the dog couldn't see him in the darkness of the box. The Double Head stops in front of the box, its split head looking both ways. The right one stops, spotting him, its eye glowing. America yells and shots at it, groaning as his gun jams.

"Oh come on, no! Shoot! Shoot! SHOOT!" He yells as the dog comes towards him.

He crosses his arms in front of him, waiting for the dog to pounce. Instead he feels a tounge lap his face. He looks as the dog looks at him with loving blue eyes, its head back to normal, the only sign that it was split was a line down the front of his face. America is shocked, not knowing what had just happened. He timidly moves a little, the dog seeming to like him.

"Hey there gir...err..boy?" The dog barks at him, his tail wagging happily.

America timidly pets the dog, earning a whine from the deformed canine.

"Ok, you're a nice doggy, aren't you?" He says, more relaxed. "You are a sight for sore eyes, buddy." he increases his petting, scratching the dog behind the ears.

The dog stops, looking into the alley. America let's go of the dog, seeing the dog was serious, looking at something. The dog suddenly tenses, looking ontop of the box. America groans realising what he was about to do.

He raises his hands, waving them frantically, "No, don't you da-" He is silenced as the dog hops ontop of the box, the cardboard collapsing on top of America, pinning him to the ground.

America growls, feeling the dog panting above him, its tail thumping on the box, hitting America's leg. He was red in embrassement, pinned to the ground by a dead dog.

America sighs, "Well, at least it didn't eat me."

**I'm going to enjoy the little mini series of Hetalia. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Keiko: Hello, I've managed to brace myself for the next chapter, and I'll be just fine. Surprsingly I haven't had any nightmares from writing this. I did have a nightmare from a story called how The World Lost Its Sanity by X-Inquistive Dreams-X. Shudders, Pasta, no want.

****

Mixalis: You wimp (Slurps down some spaghetti) You sure you don't want some, it has tomatos.

****

Keiko: GAH! Did you not read the story?! (Groans) Will never think of Italy as innocent anymore (Shudders)

****

Mixalis: (Slurps) Fine, more for me. Oh, it seems nobody is reading this as much as Away From The Sun so I'll hang out here for a while.

****

Keiko: What?! You can't, we just got you back from Hawaii and then I dragged your drunk ass from Russia's place. Why do you want to stay in Silent Hill?

****

Mixalis: Two words. Blood and Gore.

****

Keiko: Mixa, that's three. Don't go, Phil on me. (Back at audience) Oh, and just letting you know, the Hetalia part of this chapter will come first, ok. It is kind of a sequence of events thing going on with Random times where Hetalia will just pop out of nowhere, ok. So, continuing the horror, chapter two of Silent hill, Reader Beware, you're in for a scare.

****

Mixalis: COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT! That's from Goosebumps people, ignore her lawyers, We do not own anything here. Not Goosebumps : R. L. Stine. Not Silent Hill nor Kingdom Hearts. Neither Hetalia, just to clear it up. I worship the person who came up with this addictive little show.

****

Keiko: O_o?? You worship the guy who made Axis Powers: Hetalia?

****

Mixalis: Yes, Ivan's a great drinking buddy as is America, and Italy makes great pasta, come on, eat it. (Shoves plate in Keiko's face who immediatly turns green)

****

Keiko: YIPE! Get it away from me!!!! (Runs off stage)

**Mixalis pulls out CD player, grinning as she pops in disc, the song 'Lets Boil Hot Water' coming on. Giggles as she hears author yell in agony. **

**Mixalis: ****(Turns smirking at audience) Thank you X-InquisitiveDreams-X you have given me a new reason to love pasta. To torture my author, Grazie! (Finishes off the pasta) Nee, nee! Italia, kudasai pasta! (Holds plate out for more pasta) I just love torturing Keiko, its so easy. And yes, I'm trying to learn Japanese, forgive me if it isn't good. Oh, most of the Hetalia shots will have a few lines in different languages, keeping to the nations being from different nationalities and having different languages. I imagine they speak a mixture of all of them but when scared out of their wits goes back to their native language or a cuss word may be in native langugae, which it will all be translated at the end of each chapter (Just a warning) Oh and the song I'm playing is very different from the orginal and I want you all to hear it so h****ere's a link to the one I'm playing, not the original one. hehehe. Oh it won't work, just type in APH -- Let's Boil Some Pasta! (The More Demented Version) on youtube (Gets serious) You'll understand fear is all I can say. (smiles) I have the MP3! Oh thanks for betaing my story AyumiFallassion**

England groans, feeling like he had just been tossed around like a rag doll, everything going blank when they neared where America had gone missing. He sits up, looking around. He sees the others, Russia, Germany, Italy, France, China, Canada and Japan lying around him, knocked out. He sees Italy sit up, yawning widely as he rasies his head, not realising what had happened. England growls, he could've sworn they were in a van, and he wasn't drunk, he knew that for sure. He kicks France, the nation groaning in aggrivation.

"Wake up, what did you do with the van you wanker?" He asks the driver.

France sits up, looking around in a daze, "Huh? What's going on? England, why the hell did you kick me Arthur?!"

England growls, "Hey, just be glad I didn't decide to rip out your beard piece by piece you twat."

"Oh no, its snowing, da?" Russia says, sitting up and looking in disappointment at the flakes around them, Germany starting to stir.

"Whoa, that was a head rush, huh Kuma..." Canada pauses, "Where's Kumajirou?!" He looks around worriedly for the white polar bear.

Italy grins, "Snow?!" He hops up, opening his mouth to taste the snow flakes.

"Huh, what are you talking about, its too warm to snow." England replies.

Italy coughs, hacking at the taste in his mouth, "Not snow, not snow." He spits out, wiping his mouth.

Germany sits up, his head swimming. His vision clears, seeing the white stuff falling around them. He gasps, his eyes going wide in fear. The nation was in hysetericks, trying to get up but failing. Cowering, shuddering, hoping the white fluff wasn't what he thought it was.

"Germany?" Italy looks at the trembling nation, "Guys, something's wrong with Ludwig."

"No, I got rid of the camps, I got rid of them. They were shut down, I didn't do it, I DIDN'T DO IT!!" He yells out, rocking back and forth.

"Aiyah, what's with the yelling, aru?" China says, sitting up in shock.

England wipes his hand, seeing the white flakes become black soot. He gulps, this was bad. Where did they end up? In hell?! Italy rushes over to Germany, comforting him, assuring him that they were still in America's land, no chance of the camps being back. Japan sits up, shaking the soot from his head. They stand up, taking in the landscape. The ground was white with soot, and a thick fog was around them, England feeling right at home with the mist. Russia looks around, still disappointed that it was snowing, not realising what it was. But he was happy that it was hot, he was about ready to shed his overcoat, the area almost being too hot for him. France groans, rubbing his side and glaring at England before turning away, not wanting to look at the guy.

England clears his throat, "Ok, we need to start looking for the van and Alfred so look around carefully, we might see clues."

France groans, not really wanting to listen to England, but he was right. He sighs and opens his eyes, gasping as he sees a limp figure, blonde hair visible on its head. "Hey. There's someone over there." He says, pointing to a figure lying on the ground.

"Is it Alfred?" England says, rushing over to the figure. The rest rush after him, curious as to who it was.

As they near the guy they realise its not America but a young teen, the hair too dirty blonde to be the nation. He is cut up all over, the black coat he was wearing looked like a weed-wacker had attacked it, shreading it. The nations rush towards him, gasping at the kid's state. He looked American in the least, his blonde hair spiked up in a ridculus style that only an American would have. He isn't moving, worrying the nations. He looked young, about 20 or less, his face cut up slightly, and his throat looking like somebody had slashed it, blood caked around the cut. They stop by him, looking down on the dirty blonde haired teen.

England gulps, noticing he's not moving, "Is he breathing?" He says quitely.

The nations hope he's alive, Canada moving around uncomfortably. France bends down, putting his hand on the kid's neck, feeling for a pulse. He shakes his head sadly, not feeling a faint beat, the boy surely dead. France closes his eyes and sighs in regret. The other nations shift uncomfortably, Russia even bowing his head. The kid looked peaceful at least, like he was sleep. The only sign of his terrible demise was a ring of blood around his neck, hinting at a strangling with a wire, possibly cutting into the jugular.

"Sacre bleu. He's dead." France says regretably, the older man standing back up.

They pause, sensing something at the same time, turning around. They spot a figure coming from the fog, a few of their cell phones seeming to emit a horrible static sound. England, Japan, China and Germany, reach into their pockets, muting the phones as the rest of the nations cover their ears. It doesn't work, the phones refusing to be silent, creeping the nations out. They ignore it as best as they could, studying the figure, it looked human. At first they think it might be America but they quickly put that thought aside as they see the twitching of the figure, and the strange anomoly of the phones affirming that. The figure was moving in an unhuman-like manner, creeping the nations out. The phones soon calm down, the figure coming closer.

China shivers, "Can we all just leave before we end up like him, aru?" He says, sensing that the creature could've killed the kid.

Italy nods, "Yeah, this place is starting to creep me out, ve."

The nations all nod and mutter in agreement, rushing away from the area, not noticing the dead kid sit up, rubbing his head. They turn the corner and stop, spotting Alfred's wrecked truck in the woods. They freeze, not expecting to find it this fast.

"Alfred..." Canada gasps out.

England dashes forward, seeing that the crash was indeed as bad as the news report had said, it looking like it had been crushed into a twisted metal, the only sign it was America's was the big America Flag on the thrown hood in the bushes. This was America's alright, England thinks, worried sick about the younger nation. England arrives at the truck, gasping in shock. The others rush forward, eager to see what England saw. They sigh in relief as the truck is empty. Canada still worried about Kumajirou.

"Where could he have gone?" Germany says, "He couldn't have gotten far with that much blood gone." He says, pointing at the steering wheel, seat and the sorrounding area, covered in blood. It looked like Alfred had lost a ton of blood, England trembling in fear for America's safety. They look around but don't see no sign of the nation, only parts of the truck here and there.

They freeze as they hear a scream of terror. "AXEL, HELP!!"

***

Silent Heart

**Demyx POV**

Demyx yawns, rubbing his eyes. He had just got off a mission and now Xemnas wanted him to go on another one, at 12 midnight. _I don't understand the Superior sometimes, he can't make up his mind. Oh well, I guess that's why I'm going with Axel this time, though he could've waited till morning. _Demyx looks at the older Nobody leading him down the hall.

Demyx sighs, "So...why are we going at 12:00 midnight, to a new world that we suddenly got signed up, last minute to go to?" Demyx asks, rubbing his eyes sleeply.

Axel sighs, scratching the back of his head, "Don't really know, but, better than standing around here all day doing nothing." He grins at the younger Nobody, Demyx yawning slightly.

Demyx stretchs, feeling horrible. _If only I had had just a few more hours of sleep. Then maybe I'd be ok._ Xemnas had always told him to be well rested before going to a new world to explore it, because you never know what will happen. How was Demyx supposed to listen to his advice if he gave missions like this?! _This doesn't seem like Xemnas at all. This seems wrong, like a prank. And I didn't like pranks._ Only Axel was allowed to prank him, because Demyx had always pranked him first.

"But..." Demyx looks up at Axel, his eyes clouded in muggy sleep, "Doesn't this all seem a little strange?"

Axel nods, "But then again, when is Mansex ever normal." He clears his throat, "Kingdom Hearts...Kingdom Hearts....KINGdom HEArts.....I swear sometimes that guy can be a broken record."

Demyx laughs, his fears calmed down for the moment, "Yeah, you're right...so, what is the world called again?"

Axel sighs, "Something about quiet landscapes or something or other...." He sighs, "How about we just go already, the faster this mission is over, the quicker I can get back to sleep."

Demyx nods eagerily, wanting to crash onto his bed back at the castle. Axel clicks his fingers and holds his hand out in front of him, a portal forming in a burst of flame. Demyx yawns, struggling to stay awake. _Stupid red coats._ He sighs, seeing the portal before them. He hated portals, they were always dark and creepy and scared the poor guy to death. Axel, however practically lived there, enjoying traveling from world to world. The only World Demyx liked was Atlantica, were he could sing and goof off without Xemnas knowing. Demyx takes a deep breath and follows Axel into the portal. He shivers as the darkness touches him, not even the coat, which protects them all from the darkness, could keep the chill from freezing him to the core. _Of course it has to be colder than Vexen's lab in here, it always is!_ He grabs onto Axel's arm, his fire element keeping him naturally warm. Axel sighs and puts his arm over Demyx's shoulder, keeping him close to his side. _I hope its warm where we're heading._ Demyx thinks as Axel walks him through the Between and Betwix.

Axel stops, "This is where Vexen said the new world was, so hold on." Axel snaps his fingers, a portal forming again.

_Wait a minute, Vexen? I thought Xemnas assigned us?_ The portal doesn't form right though. Its still erupts in a burts of fire, like normal but...Its looks like and entrance to hell, the edges still on fire rather than turning back to normal. The fire causes the portal to erdoe a little, the blackness falling down like ash. _Oh no! That can't be good._ Demyx realises its a trap before Axel does, getting ready to yell for him to stop. Before Demyx can even open his mouth, bared wire shoots out at him and Axel, attacking them. Demyx yelps, struggling against the wire, it wrapping around his arms. He can feel the wire tightening around him, the pain of it cutting into him making him yell in pain. He feels the wire wrap around his legs, tripping him to the ground, the wire dragging him towards the demonic portal. He watches as Axel is struggling against the barbed wire himself, not seeing Demyx.

"AXEL!! Close the portal, CLOSE IT!!!" Demyx yells, kicking at the wire, trying to get loose.

Axel struggles to fight against the bared wire coming after him, "Demyx!!"

Demyx looks back at the portal, looking like the entrance to hell. _I've got to get out of here, before I DIE!_ Demyx yells in terror as he disappears into the portal, seeing a sea of wire moving around him. He summons up water, trying to dose the flames, the heat too much for the Nobody. How he wished for the cold portal again, basically soffacating in this hell hole. He almost frees himself when the barbed wire tightens around his throat, cutting off his air. _NO! Keep your hands to the level of your eyes, get your arms untangled!_ Demyx struggles, black spots appearing before his eyes. The water disappearing as he looses his concentration. He looks up and freezes. Above him is a little girl, looking down on him creepily. She is grinning evilly, creeping the young guy out. His struggling is starting to slow, the lack of sleep and air slowing him down. The barbed wire is cutting into his throat, the warm liquid trickling down Demyx's back and chest, _No, I can't lose blood, I'll die, stop cutting...need...air...let me..go._ She puts her hand under his chin, letting him look her in the face.

"Welcome to my domain." She says, before Demyx blacks out.

***

Demyx stirs as he hears voices but doesn't move.

"Is he breathing?" The first voice asks, a british accent to it.

Demyx feels a hand press against his neck, a sigh of disapointment.

"Sacre blue. He's dead." A french accent says, sadden.

Suddenly all the voices go quiet, seeming to see something. A shirl noise startling Demyx but he's still too hurt to move or even yelp, unsure as to if he was alive.

"Can we just leave before we end up like him, aru?" Another person yells.

"Yeah, this place is creeping me out, ve." A small voice says.

He hears the group rush away, boots pounding on the pavement. He starts to move as he hears the footsteps fading into the distance. Demyx groans as he wakes fully up, his body feeling as though he had been through a patch of thorns. He sits up, rubbing his head as he opens his eyes. _Who were those voices?_ The area around him is strange and unfamilar, no sign of the ghostly voices he heard. _It must've been a dream._ The area is completely encased in a thick fog. He spots dozens of white flakes falling from the sky, covering the area in a white powder. Demyx looks in surprise. He raises his hand to his throat and yelps, feeling the cut in his throat. He looks at his hand, seeing the red blood on his glove. A flash back of the event comes back, shuddering as he remembers the creepy little girl looking at him as he was being slowly killed. _That was no dream._ He looks back at the snow, looking at it as if it was something that would attack him. He takes off his gloves, throwing the blood stained things on the ground.

"Snow? But...its too warm for snow." He wipes a white flake off his face, only to spot his hand has turned black.

"What kind of snow turns from white to black?" He gasps, "Soot? Has Axel been burning stuff again?" He stands up, dusting off his coat.

He looks in shock at the number of slashes through the material, the cloak basically in shreads. He sighs, _Marly's going to kill me, this is the thirteenth coat I've got destroyed._ He looks down the street and sees someone walking towards him, looking like it was injuried, who ever it was. Demyx looks at the figure, trying to figure out who it was.

"Is that Axel?!" He says worriedly, "I'm coming Axel!" He calls, running towards the person.

He runs down the empty street, coming closer and closer to the figure. He slows down as he gets within seeing distance, looking closely at it. He gasps in horror, backing up. The creature resembled a human but didn't have any arms, its skin a sickly grey. In the middle where its heart was suppose to be there was a black ooze bubbling inside it. The thing didn't even have a face! Demyx gulps and puts his hood over his head, paralyzed with fear at the creature approaching him. The thing starts to hiss, thrashing its head around as it nears the Nobody. Demyx snaps out of his shock and turns around, running away from the thing that's after him.

"AXEL, HELP!!" he yells, stumbling as he turns a corner, the thing just a few feet from him, his hood flying off.

The thing spews the tar-like ooze at Demyx, Demyx yelping as the stuff starts eating through the bottom of his coat. He stomps on the coat quickly before turning to run down the street. He spots two women a few feet from him and he dashes towards them, the creature after him. Fear was coursing through him as he spotted the cop, _Cop, she can help me! Cops are always good for that kind of stuff! _The woman in a uniform pulls out a gun, pointing it at Demyx, Demyx stops, not knowing where to go, throwing his hands up in surrender. _I'm the one under arrest now?! What did I do?!_

"Get behind me, kid!" She yells, nodding her head behind her.

Demyx nods and ducks behind her, she raises her gun at the thing, "Stop where you are!" The cop yells at the creature.

"Oh my god..." The woman with her hands behind her back gasps out as the creature comes towards them, it moving in a twitching manner.

Demyx sees the ooze start to boil, "Watch out!" He yells as the tar spews out again, hitting the cop.

The cop groans, taking off her helmet and flinging it on the ground, revealing dirty blonde hair underneath. Shooting at the creature, hitting it numerous time, pissed off that the thing had destroyed her helmet. The creature falls down dead, twitching slightly before being peppered with more lead. Demyx notices the other woman who was handcuffed, take off running, getting away from the area. Demyx sighs, _She's crazy, I'm staying with Miss Cool Cop._

The cop growls, "Hey! Get back here!" She yells at the disappearing form of the woman. She groans and also tosses off her coat, black stuff rising from it, like shards of nothingness. _Looks like its fading away like a Nobody....__if that thing had hit me, I would've look like THAT!_

Demyx looks up on the mountain, behind the junk yard and gasps, "Um, Cool Cop, we have problems..." He points at the hundreds of creatures heading towards them, the same creatures as the one she just killed.

She looks at the creatures, looking in shock, "Oh shit." She looks at Demyx, "Kid, can you fight?"

Demyx nods, "I can try." He holds his hand up, concentrating on the water in the air. Nothing happens.

The woman looks in wonder, "What are you trying to do?"

Demyx sighs, "My powers won't work..." He mumbles.

She looks curiously, "What?"

Demyx looks up, "I don't have a weapon." he says, his voice rising in panic.

She looks at the small army approaching her and Demyx, "Here." She tosses him a gun.

Demyx stares at the weapon, "What am I supposed to do with THIS?!" He squeals out, his voice becoming a higher octave than it already is.

"You don't know how to fire a gun?!" She yells.

Demyx shakes his head, "No."

She sighs, "Give me the gun, and find something you can use!"

He throws it at her, she catches it in her left hand easily and faces the creatures, a stern look on her face. Demyx looks around in a panic, he was weaponless and they were about to be sorrounded by dozens of tar spitting disfigured creatures. He spots a long lead pipe and grabs it up, holding it in front of him like a training sword. Xemnas had at one point tried to teach sword fighting to him but he had always been afraid of the sharped edged weapon, believeing it would cut him. _Attack swiftly and then jump back, be as fluid as water, adjust to the situation...I can't DO THIS! That is not heartless or a Keybladers, I can't do this. Where is Axel?_ Demyx gulps as the creatures start to spit at the metal fence separating them from Demyx and the Cop. The cop starts shooting at the figures, knocking them down, dead before they can get through the fence. Demyx stands beside her, shivering in fear.

She groans, "There are too many, if they escape the fence and try to get at me, or you, you whack them, ok?"

Demyx nods, "Yes....I'll hit them hard." Demyx gulps, his knees shaking as more and more start to head towards them.

One runs through a completely eroded part of the fence, charging at Demyx, he yelps and closes his eyes. _Where's Axel? I can't move, I'm too scared, I'm going to.._He hears a shot and the creature goes down...._die?_

The woman looks sternly at him, "What's your name?"

"D-Demyx..." He studders out.

"Demyx, you have to hit them if you want to make it, got it? Now, attack!" She yell as the fence gives away, the creatures heading towards them.

_I'm not a scaredy cat, I don't need Axel here to proect me. I can fight. _Demyx growls and charges, hitting and slashing through as many as he could. He swings his pipe around, knocking a few heads off, the blood hitting him. He yelps as it burns his skin. _Acid blood?! I have had the worst luck today._ He ignores the pain and yells, stabbing one through the chest. It falls to the ground, shuddering as it dies. Demyx yelps as a stream of tar misses him, burning a hole in front of him. _That could've been me! And I'm not about to lose my coat, then I wouldn't be able to get home through the portals and I didn't bring a spare._ He pulls out the lead pipe and continues hitting as many as he can, while the cop's shots echo through the area, killing the creatures before they attack her.

She spots one coming up on Demyx, "Demyx! Duck!"

Demyx ducks, the cop shooting the creature through the back. The creature falls on top of Demyx, making him scream in fear and pain. _What the..._ The blood burns the Nobody's skin, making him fall down, yelling in agony. Unable to think straight, blacking out from the pain of the acidic blood. The creatures take this opportunity to take him, grabbing the Nobody by his limbs and attacking him, flashes of pain go through his mind, even feeling it when he was unconsious.

"Shit!" She yells as the creatures overcome Demyx, crowding the young teen. She runs over, shooting them off. She shoots desperatly, not wanting the creatures to kill him, she wasn't giving up on Demyx. He was like that kid she rescued here all those years ago, hurt and in need of protection. She wouldn't give up on him. Before long all of them lie dead on the ground, around the boy. She picks up the knocked out teen, drapping him over her shoulder. _I've got to get this boy out of here._ She continues shooting off the creatures, making a path for her to take to escape. She starts to run, Demyx halfway running, still knocked senseless. She shoots the last one before escaping the mass of creatures. She takes off running, helping Demyx towards the town. They pass by a torn up looking truck, dashing by it without a second glance. When they get a good distance away from the creatures she stops running, setting Demyx down.

"Demyx...Demyx. You ok?" She asks, putting her gun away.

Demyx groans, coming back to his senses, "Y-Yeah...kinda burnt, but I'll be fine." He groans, seeing the holes in his coat from the creature's blood, the skin underneath blistering badly already. _Vexen has something that can take care of that._

The cop sighs, helping him up. "My name is Cybil, Officer Bennet. How'd did you get here?"

Demyx sighs, "Well me and my friend Axel came here on a mission, but we got dragged here by some weird barbed wire. It wrapped around us and dragged us into a portal. Then, I woke up here and spotted that creature, what ever that was.....Axel.." He stops and looks around, "What happened to Axel?!"

Officer Bently sighs, "I'm not sure Demyx, but I'm sure he's fine. Now, we have to find the woman, she might be in trouble, considering those creatures. Who knows what other creatures could be here?" They jump as they hear the hissing of those creatures heading in their direction, "Come on Demyx." She yells and grabs onto his arm, dragging him into town.

Demyx runs after her, not wanting to see those creatures ever again. Once was too much and the pure thought of more terrible creatures than those made Demyx almost faint in fear. Him and and Cybil run down the road, making sure to put plenty of distance between them and those creatures. Demyx pauses as he spots the sign, only to continue running, passing another vehicle on the road, a jeep. They spot the town up ahead, and enter it, slowing to a walk inside the streets, stopping to catch their breath. Demyx sighs and straightens himself up, he was use to running away all the time so his stamina was very good for a normal person. The cop looks in surprise and stops to catch her breath as well, impressed at the teen's endurance.

"You a track runner?" She asks.

Demyx shakes his head, "No, I'm use to running away from dangerous things and from scary situations." He states, looking at the world around him.

The town has a sort of creepy feel to it, the town looking like it was abandoned recently but seeming to hold dangerous secrets. Demyx yelps as he spots something moving but sighs as its only a bird. Demyx looks at all the birds flying around, surprised anything living was here. They all seem to be waiting for something, just huddled as far away from the ground as they could. Cybil manages to catch her breath, walking into town.

"Come on, we need to find that woman, she might need our help. Who knows what's out here and she's defenseless, handcuffs on her hands. I should've listened to her but I was too busy trying to uphold the law. I didn't want it to happen again..."

"What to happen again?" Demyx asks.

She groans, "I don't want to talk about it, and hey, maybe we might find your friend."

Demyx's eyes light up in happiness, "You mean Axel?!"

"Yeah." She looks at Demyx, "What exactly does your friend, Axel, look like?"

Demyx grins, "Oh, that's easy. He has red spikey hair, that looks like a porcupine. He has blue tattoos under his eyes AND he wears this long black coat, that reaches his feet, like mine, but...that 'thing'...melted the bottom, so its longer than mine." Demyx looks at his shortened coat, the sleeves kind of holey from the blood burning the material.

"Ok, so he's a oranged haired teen. Is he tall, skinny, fat, short, what's his body type."

Demyx groans, "No, no. He has RED hair, as in cherry, or apple red."

She looks up curiously, "Red hair? Weird, is he tall and skinny?"

"You've seen him?!" Demyx asks excitedly.

She shakes her head, "No, I was ask...oh nevermind." She spots a map sign, "We need to find a school, the woman said she was going to look for her daughter there."

Demyx looks around, looking for a school. All he sees around him are barbershops and other various abondonded thrift shops. He spots a map sighn, grinning in happiness. He runs up to the pole, spotting no school symbol. He looks further down the road and spots a number of these signs in a row, on each incoming street.

"Hey, Cool Cop, there are a lot of map signs over here!" Demyx yells, running towards the signs.

"Good, lets follow them." Cybil says, running after Demyx.

On the third map sign they get a hit, "YES! I found it! A school its just down this road." Demyx yells.

Cybil runs up, "Good, ok, come on Demyx."

***

The group comes out of hiding in the debris of the truck, waiting for the yells and shots to disappear, and for their phones to stop shrilling at them, paralyzed with fear. England was under the flung hood, his hands over his head, thinking why the hell did he come here?! It was like they were in the middle of a war, a mass of yells and howling piercing the air, gun fire and yells constant. Soon the firing stops and they hear a group of footsteps dash past their hiding space, sounding like a woman panting in fear. They soon come out, the area silent. France pokes his head up from on top of the wreckage.

"I-I-Is it over?!" He says.

"How the bloody hell should we know, Francis. Since you're up there, scout. Twat." England yells out, shaken up from the sudden battle.

Germany jumps up, yanking Italy out of the tree, "How did you get up there Italy?"

"I dunno?" Italy says, landing on the ground, "Somebody threw me up there."

Russia smiles, "Sorry, da. Thought you would be safer up there."

Germany groans, sometimes Russia got on his nerves. He dusts Italy off, helping the nation get the twigs out of his hair, the nation wincing as his head pounds. He had been thrown clear into the tree, his head hitting the branch above him, a rather large goose egg appearing on top of his head. Japan and China sigh, walking towards the other nations, looking up at France who was standing on top of the truck, straining to see through the mist. The nations were crowding around, eager to hear what France was seeing. Canada groans as he comes from out of his hiding space, his front shirt and pants covered in the blood that covered Alfred's truck. He shuddered as he was now covered in his brother's blood, the thought terrifying.

"Well?" Canada asks, "What do you see, Francis?" He studders out.

"Give me a minute, will you." He says, trying to see anything.

Germany groans, "Francis.."

"TA GUEULE!" France grumbles out, "I'm trying I said, yeesh!" He gasps, seeing something coming towards the little group, "There's a group of people, wait..." He gasps as he sees the limbless monsters coming at them, their chest bubbling like hot tar, "RETREAT! NOW!!!!" He yells, hopping off the truck and running at full speed away from them.

The group looks in confusion at France's disappearing form. Canada looks behind them and gulps, backing up in fear. He bumps into Germany who twirls around, at first glaring at Canada but then spotting the horde of twitching, limbless creatures, freezing. The German gulps, seeing the writhing forms almost upon them, pushing Canada behind him to protect him. Germany is speechless, forgetting the english langauge for a split second, only able to remember his language, and just barely.

"Der Völkerbund!" He yells, the rest looking in Germany's direction. "Gefahr, Schnell laufen!!"

They all look in shock, seeing the army of Patient Demons. Russia grins demonically, fling out his lead pipe, ready to bash in a few heads at the drop of a hat. The rest are frozen in fear, seeing the zombie-like creatures stumbling towards them. They let out a joint yell of terror, dashing away, China grabbing a too eager looking Russia, a glint in his eye, the Russian dropping his lead pipe as he is drug away. China is basically dragging Russia behind him, the rest all too eager to escape the demons behind them. They pass by a jeep yelping as the see more creatures coming around the jeep at them. England jumps over one as it dives for him. It lands on the ground, seeming to pick up speed as it slithers across the ground. They yell even louder, Germany grabbing Italy and jumping across the hood of the jeep to avoid the demon. They dash into the town, coming to a stop when they spot the creatures leaving them alone. They spot France catching his breath beside a stop sign, leaning agianst the pole, his hand over his heart as if trying to control its frantic beating. England walks up to him and punches him, France crumpling to the ground finally.

"Y...You left...us to...face those demons!" England yells out, panting in fear.

"I said RETREAT, you English pig!" France yells, hopping up, face to face with England.

"Genug ist genug!" Germany yells out, still using his native language.

England growls, "Können Sie Englisch sprechen Sie bitte!" England sighs, "Can you speak English please, not everybody here knows German." He says, Canada looking in confusion at Germany's language and then staring at England, wondeing how HE knew German.

"Oh, right, sorry. Was so scared I.." He clears his throat. Germany walks in front of the other nations, "Now, listen to me. We need to stick together, we have no idea where we are." He turns and starts walking, making sure everybody was following him before continuing his speech. "We also don't need to go into unknown places without at first making sure that there is no danger, like those limbless demons we just met. I have no clue what those Dämonen were, but we can't let them get us. They may have already gotten Alfred and either killed, or turned him into one of them for all I know. So, going on that, we need to get a list of rules to go by in this unknown land. We need to stick together, and to not get lost, so no running off, no investigating any unknown noises, or even looking away for a second, do I make myself clear?" He turns around and stops.

Nobody was behind him, making the nation growl and rub his temples, "And of course they do exactly what I tell them not to do. Was könnte schief gehen?"

***

As they're running something strange starts to happen. Demyx gets a funny feeling, like something dark and evil was about to desend upon the place. _This is one time I don't think I should go to school._ The birds seemed to sense it too, because they started to fly away. As they come upon the school a Siren starts to go off, the skies turning pitch black from the soot. Demyx starts to cough as the air gets think, almost falling down. Cybil grabs his hand dragging him into the building, and out of the choking air outside. They stand there, blind and helpless for a second, as the room gets pitch black, no light visible from anywhere. Demyx clutches onto her hand for comfort as his eyes are adjusting to the dark.

"What's going on...." He whispers out.

Cybil shrugs, flicking on her shoulder flashlight, "I don't know Demyx. Its too qu..." She stops as they hear a growling behind them.

Demyx gulps, every muscle tensing up in fright. He turns when Cybil does, the light falling upon the figure behind them. Demyx almost faints in terror, staring at the creature with wide blue eyes. Behind them, stood what appeared to be a hairless ape, its head maliciously deforemed, laughing manically. Demyx is frozen, unable to move as its left eye is staring at him, worms seeming to have eatten away its right face. Demyx yells in terror as the thing romps after them, Demyx grabbing Cybil and taking off down the hall, his hand clamped around her wrist in fear. _THAT'S NOT A HEARTLESS! THAT'S NOT A NOBODY!!!_ The thing is gaining on them, Cybil yanking out of Demyx's hand and rushing beside him, not wanting to stop. The Romper continues to laugh madly, driving Demyx into hysterics, him almost tripping over his own feet. He quickly regains his footing only to be tackled by the Romper. Demyx's breath is knocked out of him as the creature body slams Demyx into the ground, his stomach on the ground. He turns his head and looks in terror as the creature lifts up off Demyx and pins him to the ground, its huge hands wrapped around his arms. _Oh shit, it has me where it wants me! Its going to eat me and then..._ A shot goes off, the Romper yelling in pain and leaping off of Demyx, its shoulder bleeding out a black ooze.

"Demyx, get up while its stunned!" Cybil yells out, her gun aimed at the Romper.

Demyx doesn't have to be told twice before he scrambles from under the Romper, his combat boots, sqeaking as he struggles up, rushing towards Cybil. The Romper laughs, heading at the fleeing Nobody. A shot is heard and it shrinks back, its other arm bleeding now. It looks at Cybil as Demyx races by her, his fear at a new peak now. She cusses and turns, the thing starting up its manic laughter again, chasing after them. _Exit, exit, exit, there has to be an exit somewhere. Come on, I'll take a fire escape, all schools have them. _Demyx is looking around frantically now, his blue eyes wide in madness. If he didn't get out of this twisted nightmare soon, he would go nuts. He spots a door, the kind that schools have that are at the entrances to Gyms. Demyx dashes forward, Cybil shooting at the creature still, nothing seeming to slow down the deformed Gorilla. Demyx shoulders the doors open, Cybil turning back around and heading in after Demyx. The Romper slams against the doors, but Demyx and Cybil have already took a hold of the two school doors and are pushing them closed.

"Close the doors, hurry!" Cybil yells the Romper shoving itself into the door, trying desperatly to get through the two doors.

Demyx has his back on the door, using his legs to shove the door closed, Cybil pushing with her arms. The creature's arms are flailing, the doors, slowly but surely closing, it was being shoved back out. _If this thing doesn't lock I swear I'm going to freak out! Am I dreaming, this has to be a nightmare, none of this can be happening! _Demyx is hyperventaliatling, shivering on every exhale, his lips trembling as he closes his eyes, willing the monster to go away. Suddenly the creature gets smart and grabs Demyx's arm and yanks it through the opening, Demyx screaming in terror.

"AXEL, HELP!!!" Demyx yelps out, pulling against the creature, his arm being ripped out of its socket almost.

Cybil growls and opens her door, aiming the gun right at the creature's head, point blank. She pulls the trigger, the creature finally falling. Demyx yanks his arm back and slams the door behind him, Cybil following suit. Cybil reaches up and latches a lock, Demyx falling to the ground, shivering uncontrolably, his breathing ragged and filled with whimpers and whines. She sits down, catching her breath as well and looking at Demyx. Tears were rolling down his face, he had had enough, just wanting this nightmare to be over. He wasn't even thinking straight at this point, just random words of Axel, help, danger, and others running through the Nobody's head. She sighs, feeling sorry for the kid she just met. She notices the blood around his neck, wondering how he was still alive with that injury, it looked like it should've killed him. She sighs, putting her hand on his shoulder, him yelping and almost jumping out of his skin. He calms down as he looks at her, _She's just as scared as me._ He looks at her face, seeing the conceled fear inside her. She was hiding it though, for his sake. He sighs, pushing himself up, but almost falling over, clutching his knees to keep from falling down.

"You ok..." Cybil asks, as Demyx holds his knees, holding himself up.

He looks up, his hair drooping, the mullet losing its stiffness, "No, I've never been this scared. My stomach feels like its going to come up, along with a lung and maybe a kidney too." He pants out, shivering from adrenline.

They jump as they hear a scarpe against the glass on the window to the door, surprised that something was outside. They turn around and yell in horror as yet another creature had found them. This one looked like Jason(Friday 13) only instead of a hockey mask it had a brown sack over its head. It was carring two Tonfa-like weapons that ended in two bloody blades. It was trying to break the glass, to get at the two. Demyx is trying his best not to faint from fear, unable to keep his sanity together anymore. _Where do these things keep coming from?! _He backs up, holding his hand over his mouth to stop the screaming.

She grabs Demyx's arm, "We have to keep moving Demyx, unless you want that thing to get us."

Demyx shakes his head, heading down the new hall, Cybil following him. The walls are starting to decay, the wall paper falling like ash upon the two. _This whole place is going to hell right before us! _Demyx increases his speed, trying to distance himself from the Scraper at the end of the hall. They find some stairs and head down, desperate to keep moving as they hear the doors slam open, the creature sucessful in cutting it down. Demyx increases his speed at the sound, _its going to kill us, why can't I summon my powers. I think I would enjoy a water wall or even a water sphere about now._ He trips and yells, tumbling down the remaining stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom of them. _That was smart, note to self, running down steps in combat boots ends badly._ He groans, trying to get up, to keep moving. He sits up, rubbing his head, the pain coming in throbs. He hears something scuttling towards him, attracted by the sound of somebody falling. He yelps as he spots huge bugs, the size of plates heading towards him. _I HATE BUGS!!!_ Cybil rushes to his side, helping him up and they take off down the opposite hall, heading away from the horde of bugs, presuming that they weren't nice bugs. They turn a corner and hear screams and see a man hanging upside down from the ceiling, dead as a doornob. _Oh my kingdom Hearts..._Demyx holds his hand over his mouth, keeping his stomach from coming up like it almost did while ago.

"What the Oblivion..." He manages out, unable to stop staring at the body.

Cybil grabs Demyx and drags him back down the hallway, Demyx still staring at the body with wide eyes, until it disappears around the corner. He then makes no hesitation in turning around, looking for another exit with Cybil. _This is a mad house, its a freaking mad house for psycopaths who kill and then torture people for fun! _He dashes past the corpses and the bugs, keeping up with Cybil. He has let Cybil take the lead, since she had a gun. She rushes past a door, Demyx noticing the iron door and stopping. He grabs Cybil by her short sleeve shirt, tugging on it frantically.

"Bennett, a door!" Demyx yells, rushing to the metal door on the wall, footsteps coming towards them.

Demyx and Bennett force open the door, hearing the footsteps, screams and the scuttling bugs come closer. The metal door squeaks open slowly, the hinges rusted together. They enter the door, shutting it behind them as the footsteps arrive in the hall. Demyx sighs in relief, feeling safe behind the metal door. Nothing could get through it, that he was sure of. He stops as he hears somebody rush down the hall towards them. Tensing up, him and Cybil keep quiet, listening to what was going on. They hear someone crying and flop onto the ground, sobbing out loud. The woman was crying loudly, probally scared out of her mind at what was happening to the rest of them. Demyx gasps as he hears a familiar growl. Another pair of footsteps, heavier and more rushed stop and head back towards the crying.

"Rose?! Come on, get up!! He's coming, quick. Please get up!" The firey voice says, a little slurred from pain.

Demyx looks at Cybil, tears coming to his eyes, "Axel....Axel! Bennet, its Axel!" Demyx says, out of breath, "We have to let him in, or the bugs will kill him!" He squeals out, his voice higher than usual. He just wanted to see Axel, he wanted to hold Axel, just to make sure he was still alive.

Cybil nods, "And the person crying must be Rose." She says, grabbing the handle to the door.

They throw open the door, startling a wary looking Axel standing over Rose, the woman on the ground giving up. Cybil leaps out of the room, tugging on Rose's cuffs, dragging her into the room. Axel leaps up, grabbing his Chamkra from behind him, ready to attack Cybil. He looked like a mess, a black bandana wrapped around his forehead, his coat torn to shreads his right sleeve missing on the coat. He had blood dripping down his forehead and dried blood on his neck, showing he had been injured badly. _What happened to you Axel? _Demyx says, seeing the unfamilar fear in the once bold, fierce green eyes. The officer grabs his arm, dragging him into the room as well. As they enter the small room Axel relaxes as he spots Demyx, shivering in fear. Demyx so badly just wanted to rush into Axel's arms, hoping that he could make the nightmare that was around them disappear, but the bugs were pouring in and he needed to help Cybil. Demyx rushes forward and passes Axel, helping Cybil close the door, the bugs trying to get in through the opening. Axel helps Rose up, as Demyx and Cybil tug the door close, crushing some of the bugs in the door. Demyx winces as one bites his leg, him stomping on it quickly. The bugs were surging in, the door being pushed slowly open.

"Rose! The bar, grab the bar!" Cybil yells out, her and Demyx barely keeping the door shut.

Axel rushes back and pulls the bar from in front of the fan at the back of the room. He almost drops the heavy bar but is helped by Rose, the two carring it towards the door. All four push down on it, latching it in the handles. Demyx sighs and collapses on the ground, everything finally overwhelming him, this was too much for the innocent Nobody.

Axel rushes over to him, squeezing him tightly, "Demyx." He sobs out, "I thought you were dead..."

Demyx sighs, feeling a little better as he feels the warm familiar arms wrap around him, relaxing into his arms. _Axel..._Everyone freezes as a loud banging on the metal door is heard as something huge tries to get it. _What is it now?! _The banging continues, making the whole metal door shudder, making Demyx rethink that nothing could get in through the sturdy metal door. Axel and Rose look up in worry, Axel helping Demyx to his feet.

"Is that the bugs?!" Demyx yelps out as another huge pound hits the door, sounding much too heavy for a bug.

Axel shakes his head, "Pyramid Head....this thing we..." He stops as the pounding on the door ceases, the room growing errily quiet.

_Is it over? Is the nightmare really over? _Everybody stands still, hoping that the thing outside had left them to move onto bigger and better prey. Suddenly a sword comes through the door, going for Axel's head. Axel ducks, just avoiding the cold steel. Demyx looses it for real this time, seeing his friend barely dodge out of the way of the formable weapon. The sword disappears back through the opening, the scrapping on metal hurting the four people's ears. Demyx sinks back onto the ground, _go to your happy place, Demy, just go to the happy place. Water lilies, playing my Sitar, swimming in the waters of Atlantica. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky_... Axel helps him up, supporting him as the Nobody finally slips into insanity. Cybil yells as the sword reappears coming towards her, it then goes down, heading for Rose before going back through the opening again. The beetles are starting to pour in from the opening, starting to bite at their ankles and crawl up their legs. As they concentrate on killing the bugs the sword reappears, heading dead towards Demyx. _Twinkle, twinkl.....HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!!_

"DEMYX!" Axel yells.

Axel spots it head towards Demyx, the young teen paralyzed with fear. Axel pushes him out of the way, the sword slicing along his arm. He yells in agony, falling to the ground, clutching his arm in pain. Demyx stares in horror as Axel almost sacrifices himself for him, snapping back to reality.

"Axel!" Both Demyx and Rose yell, Demyx fearing for Axel and mad that the sword had attacked his friend.

Demyx steps infront of Axel, stopping on the bugs sorrounding him, not wanting them to eat Axel. _I can't let Axel get hurt, he's already hurt enough as it is. I need to protect him now, I need to be strong. _Demyx has his back turned to the door, not paying attention to the huge clunk on the otherside, as if Pyramid Head had put down the sword, the rest seeming to hear it. Cybil pulls out her gun, shotting the bugs around her before giving up and killing them by stepping on them, trying to save her bullets. Axel's eyes are trying to tell Demyx something, the man struggling to point behind Demyx. Demyx isn't paying attetion though, his mind focused on protecting Axel from the bugs._ Bugs, why bugs, I'm scared of Bugs. Why couldn't it be rats, not bugs._ Pyramid Head's hand reaches through the opening the sword made, grabbing Demyx's hood and yanking him back, pinning him against the door. _What has me?! What has me, I don't like this at all, LET GO!!_ Cybil gasps and shoots at the hand, it only gripping Demyx's hood tighter. It withdraws its hand, pulling the hood with him, choking the life out of Demyx. _Oh my god, my neck, its trying to choke me, I'm already cut there and its killing me. _Demyx raises his hands up to his neck, struggling to get out of his coat, but he's stuck tight, _Shit, its got me, I'm going to die!_ Cybil rushes forward to get Demyx out of the cloak, the sound of metal dragging on the ground atlerting them that the sword was being picked back up. Axel struggles towards Demyx, trying to help Cybil get him out of the coat before Pyramid Head pierced the Nobody with his sword. _I'm free!_ They yank him out of the coat, the sword piercing through the middle of his cloak, cutting the bottom part off.

"Fuck!" Cybil yells, dodging the sword as it goes for her again.

Axel clutches Demyx towards him, just avoiding the sword once more, Demyx could see the fresh blood still on th blade, a twang of guilt pulsing through him. The sword stops, slowly being pulled back trough the opening, everybody watching it with wide eyes, expecting it to come back through. But nothing happens, the sound of scrapping metal heading down the hall. The dead bugs start fading away, the shards attaching themselves to the walls and ceilings. They stare in shock, Cybil aiming her gun at the hole as it starts to close up, the metal groaning as it forms back together. The walls turn from rusted and bloody to a painted grey, the fan behind them ceasing to move. The metal door goes from metal to a wooden door, the whole place growing quiet, the room growing brighter. Demyx helps Axel up, looking around surprise at the sudden change. Axel pushes him off, standing up on his own, the cut on his arm slowly healing.

Cybil pushes open the door, holding her gun out in front of her, "Fuck...what the fuck? The Fuck? Fuck? Did we all just imagine that?" She gasps out, looking around at the hall before her.

Demyx looks at his now severed coat and looks back up at Cybil, "Bennett, I don't think I could imagine this..."

He holds up his torn coat, the bottom part falling off, making him groan. _That could've been me, being cut in half! I want to go home. I shiver, looking at Axel as he glances at the destroyed coat. He looks older, like he had seen too much in this short time, the emotion stripped from his eyes. Why was this happening to us? _Demyx looks down at Axel, Axel looking up at him. His head injury is making his vision a little blurry, not even noticing the perfect ring around Demyx's neck from the barbed wire. Axel stands up and hugs Demyx, making Demyx shiver. He could feel that Axel was almost insane too, from his run in with what he called Pyramid Head. _I hope I never see this Pyramid head. _Axel sighs and hugs tighter, trying to comfort Demyx as best as he could, just letting him know he was there now, and he wasn't leaving. Demyx fells Axel heave but keep it down, shuddering at the effect. Demyx looks up, worried about Axel. _What horrors has he seen?_ Demyx hugs back, Axel rocking as if he was going to fall from the fatigue.

**OMGOMGOMGOMG, all you Hetalia Fans, t ype ****************************************************in this guy's name, Walter Sullivan and look up **picture. He is one of the bad guys in Silent Hill, does it remind you of anybody?! Huh! HUH! I about fliped out when I saw this, n ot believing it. He's name is Walter 'FRANCIS' Sullivan, according to one atrticle on Wikapedia, not sure about the middle name but it fits so I'm keeping it. I was studdering and thi s was discovered at 1:16 am. Why do I insest that I work on Silent Heart at the later hours of the night, when its dark and I can't see anything past my computer light?! Im defi ntly putting Walter in here, you hear me. I feel evil, *evil laugh* Oh, and by the way, the reason for Demyx getting attacked in the first part with the barbed wire, its a ritual. In a ny ritual they always sacrifice an innocent soul or something of prue blood. Well, since Demyx is the most innocent of the Organization, unable to hurt even a fly and just wanting his heart, he is the target of the ritual. Its like a blood sacrifice of sorts. All the cults have them, but usually its animals. And the blood around Alfred's truck is his but most of it i s the zombie things he fought off. He only recieved minor head injury which head injuries no matter how little always bleed alot, so no worries about him. Oh, I may have Carpel Tunnel so I might seise in the stories for a while (Thats going to absolutely kill me) so I'm trying to learn to type with just my left hand. (How am I going to be able to draw in my college classes now?! Ugh, stupid essays)

Translations

**_Grazie_ (italian)- Thank you**

**_Nee, nee! Italia, kudasai pasta!_ (japanese)- Hey, hey! Italy, please give me pasta! (No kanji, won't appear in my computer so it just looks like blocks, don't hate me)**

**_Sacre blue_ (french)- Holy Shit (Popular in French Canada)**

**_Ta Gueule_ (french)- Shut the hell up or shut the fuck up**

**_Der Völkerbund _(german)- League of Nations**

**_Gefahr_ (german)- Danger**

**_Schnell laufen _(german)- Run fast**

**_Genug ist genug_ (german)- Enough is enough**

**_Können Sie Englisch sprechen Sie bitte_ (german)- Even though Arthur basically translatted it for us, here it is again... Can you speak English, please**

**_Dämonen _(german)- Demons**

**_Was könnte schief gehen_ (german)- What else can go wrong**

**_Yatta_ (japanese)- Yeah!**

**Germany shouldn't have asked that.....its going to be more than just German and French (I know more), thanks to this program I got (loving it) but I'm just going to do just random sentences and phrases with some help from AyumiFallassion for some choice phrases too.**

**Keiko: LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE ON FANFICTION. 10,917 words. Yatta!!!**

**Mixalis: Big deal, thats just because you added Hetalia to it. It was short folks, about 6,000 words and such.**

**Keiko: Hey, I don't care, I'm actually plan to incorperate Hetlaia even more into the story, as in sometime in the future they will actually met Axel and Demyx, but not for a while. This is so much fun, I hate scary stories and here I am writing one. I have to stop every five minutes and watch something nice before going back up here to finish it. It took me a few days to do this along with my Carpel Tunnel, (Please pray that I don't have Carpel Tunnel, I think I have it but am not sure yet.) it has been a challenge. Thank you and come back soon.**

**Mixalis: What ever (Walks off)**

**Keiko: Oh no, she walked off...(Prepares for scary noises or pasta, nothing happens) Huh? O...k? What's going on here?**

**Xigbar: PPPAAASSSTTTTAAA! (Appears upside down behind Keiko)**

**Keiko: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs off)**

**Mixalis: Good job Xig...That was great timing.**

**Xigbar: Eh, its a gift. ( He bows, still upside down)**

**I don't own anything, except for Keiko and Mixalis. Oh and there is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera, a cookie for the first person to tell me what it is. XD**


End file.
